What You Know Can Hurt Others
by Mikichu
Summary: Timmy wishes Cosmo was the smartest fairy ever. Sure, this seems great for a while, but after a few days, things start to get bad. Timmy wants to unwish all of it, but he can't- Cosmo isn't willing to be dumb again, and he has to be for the wish to work!
1. Someone Get Me A Dictionary

"Cosmo, you idiot!"

Yup. Just another normal day for Timmy Turner. His fairy godparents, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, were all swimming around in a fishbowl (of course, they had shapeshifted into fish before they got in). Cosmo had apparently done something dumb; Timmy wasn't really paying attention anymore. He was thinking of something he could wish for. Going over his many past wishes, he closed his eyes in thought.

"_Well Wanda," Timmy said after wishing his father was the smartest father in the world, "isn't this the part where you start nagging me about how this wish could go wrong?"_

_Wanda, to Timmy's surprise, shook her head. "Nah, I think this is a pretty good wish. Is there anyone else you'd like to make smarter?"_

_Timmy thought for a bit, then shook his head. "Uh... no."_

_Cosmo, in the meantime, was trying to fit a square peg in a round hole. "Ahhhhh! Fit, darn you!!"_

_Seeing this, Wanda added desperately, "Are you sure, Timmy? Why don't you make someone else smart? Who rhymes wish 'Josmo'!"_

"That's it!" Timmy cried, jumping up and standing on his bed. Wanda and Cosmo stopped arguing and faced him. Poof went on playing with his rattle for a bit, then murmured a word from his limited vocabulry: "Wish-ie?"

"Yup, Poof," Timmy grinned. "That's it!"

"What's what?" Wanda asked.

"I thought of a wish!" Timmy announced. "Cosmo, how would you like to be smart?"

"Would I!" Cosmo grinned. "No, seriously, would I? Is being smart a good thing?"

Wanda sighed. "Yes, Cosmo, it's a good thing."

"Okay! Wish away, Timmy!" Cosmo urged him.

"I wish Cosmo was the smartest fairy ever!" Timmy shouted. His fairy godparents raised their wands (Poof raised a tiny magical rattle) and a cloud of dust shot up from the bowl. When the dust cleared, Cosmo blinked. "I daresay, I feel slightly abnormal," he said, looking himself over.

Wanda looked at him in a weird way. The wish had obviously worked- Cosmo never talked like that. Ever. "Cosmo? You okay?"

"Why, Wanda! Yes, I do believe I'll be fine once this strange, alien feeling subsides," Cosmo announced. "Hello, Poof. I can see that your magical abilities are maturing quite nicely."

Timmy scratched his head. "I don't know what half of those words meant," he pouted, looking at Wanda for answers. She shrugged the best a fish could shrug, and Timmy sighed. "I wish I had a dictionary." A Websters appeared in front of him and he flipped pages frantically every time Cosmo looked like he was about to speak.

"I am going to reside within our lovely castle here for a spell. Would you care to join me, Wanda?" Cosmo asked.

"Uh... Sure," Wanda shrugged. She then followed him inside the castle. Poof, wanting to be with his parents, followed her.

Timmy smiled and lay down on his bed, pleased with himself. Sure, he couldn't understand a word Cosmo said, but he knew that Wanda would be happier this way. Wanda hated having to correct Cosmo all the time, and have him jepordize their whole world by taking Timmy's wishes the wrong way. Sure, it added some excitement, but it was a little too much excitement.

"Guys?" he called.

"Yes, Timothy?" Cosmo asked, poking his scaly fish-head out of the purple castle.

"My name is Timmy," Timmy corrected him. Ugh. Two things he hated being called were "Timothy" and "Twerp".

"Timmy is merely an abbreviation for Timothy," Cosmo retorted, swimming out of the castle. "After all, we are all free to say 'can not' instead of 'can't' because they both get the meaning across quite nicely."

Timmy, instead of making a stinging retort, grabbed his dictionary and started flipping through it. Once he was finished looking up the words Cosmo had spoken, he replied, "I like Timmy better. Okay? So call me Timmy."

"As you wish." Cosmo bowed slightly, but since he were a fish, it merely looked like he were tilting his round, fishy body.

"What'd you call us out here for, Timmy?" Wanda asked, finally swimming out of the castle.

"I wanna go to Fairly World and see Mama Cosma," Wimmy requested, holding his dictionary at the ready.

Wanda was the first to reply. "_NOOOO. NOOOO. NOT HER! **NOT HERRRRRRR!!!"**_

Cosmo glanced at Wanda. "I'm afraid my mother does not show much approval towards my beloved Wanda," he sighed. "But," he added, seeing Wanda's glare, "I still love you, Wanda, despite my mother's opinion."

Another session of the dictionary, and Timmy nodded. "I know she doesn't like Wanda. Wanda doesn't have to go."

"YESSSSS!!" Wanda shouted. "I don't have to go! Yay!"

"I just wanna see the look on her face when Cosmo starts talking to her," Timmy explained, a mental image of Mama Cosma with a priceless look on her face appearing. He started laughing.

"Ooh, I wanna come now. I want to see that look," Wanda requested.

"Neither of you seem to approve of my mother any more than she approves of Wanda," Cosmo observed. "Why is that?"

"She hates me, I hate her," Wanda explained quickly. "Now let's go." She raised her wand, and they soon found themselves at Mama Cosma's doorstep. Cosmo knocked on the door.

His mother opened it and smiled. "Hello, son, what brings you... here..." her voice trailed as she spotted Wanda. She glared at her.

"That's a rather contemptous stare, don't you think, Mother?" he asked. He was being throroughly ignored, though, because Mama Cosma and Wanda seemed to be locked in a death stare. "Could we please advance this exchange of hate? I would like to engage in conversation with my mother."

His mother looked up, breaking the deadly glare between her and Wanda. She looked at Cosmo in a strange way.

"Why are you looking at me in such an abnormal way?" Cosmo inquired.

"Did... did he hit his head or something?" Mama Cosma asked, looking at Wanda with an expression that was not of hate (for once).

"No," Wanda answered. "Timmy wished him smart."

"Oh. Well. Come in."

As Wanda hovered inside the house, she yelped every now and then, dodging a toaster or a blender that Mama Cosma had decided to throw at her. "Why do you hate me so much!?" she finally cried.

"I don't know, I just do. _**NOW SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL SO I CAN BEAT YOU WITH THE FOOD PROCESSOR**_!"

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

As Mama Cosma and Wanda sped around the room at full speed, Cosmo sighed. "Noowwww I know why I don't visit here very often," he muttered to Timmy, to hadn't said said a word since he got to this place.

"Yeah," Timmy replied, finally speaking.

Meanwhile, Mama Cosma had finally caught Wanda and was hitting the pink-haired fairy over the head with said food processor. Wanda had dropped her wand in the midst of being beaten, so she was basically helpless. "Mercy, woman, mercyyyyy!" **(Smack)** "OW!!"

Cosmo pulled his mother off of Wanda and Wanda retrived her wand. "Let's get out of here!" she cried, and her, Timmy and Cosmo all ended up back in Timmy's room.

"It's quite too bad that my mother doesn't approve of you, Wanda dearest," Cosmo sighed. "But, that is solely her opinion. She can think whatever she likes. I still love you, Wanda." He went up close to Wanda, allowing her to put her head on his shoulder. Timmy mimed barfing as he watched the display.

"Oh, grow up," Wanda huffed, waving her wand and making rose petals appear. They started to fell like soft, red snow around the fairies, triggering a beautiful, relaxing feeling inside of them both._ Oh, Timmy,_ Wanda thought, _this is the best wish you've ever made. _She wrapped her arms around Cosmo, and he returned the gesture. Inhaling deeply, Wanda closed her eyes, completely submitting to the sweet embrace she and Cosmo shared. She heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing, except for Cosmo and his high-pitched, but still somehow soothing, voice.

"I love you," he whispered, tightening his grip on Wanda. (Timmy mimed barfing out the window again. And again. And again.)

"I love you too," Wanda whispered back, feeling her face heat up. Funny- after ten thousand years of being married to him, she still blushed whenever he held her close to him, and said that he loved her. She didn't know why, but one thing she did know is that they loved each other, and that they would never be torn apart.

But she was wrong.

:::

"Wanda... I'm ashamed to tell you this, but I forget," Cosmo said, holding some chalk up to a board he got out of nowhere, "what the exact square root of 295783985 is. Could you help me on this?"

"Uhhhh..." Wanda scratched her head, getting a calculator. "I have... no... clue... at all..."

Cosmo looked at Wanda bizzarely. "Why, Wanda, surely you should know! With such amazing intelect and skill you should figure this problem out in no time! ...And put that calculator away!" He raised his wand and the wand disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. "A piece of metal wiring is no substitute of the fairy mind!"

Wanda gave a half-hearted smile, flattered at the compliment. "Well, uh... Cosmo, I really don't know the answer... but thank you for calling me smart." She blinked. "And what's with you and being against calculators? They're cool."

"Oh, contrare, my love," Cosmo crossed his arms. His way of speaking at that point almost reminded Wanda of Anti-Cosmo. "Calculators... they are quite degrading, if I do say so myself! It completely takes away the process of thought from the mind; you don't do anything when a calculator is in use. You may expect that later in life. The thought of problems solved at the push of a button will render you helpless against the harsh forces of the cruel world! You must figure out issues for yourself!"

"Uhh......" Wanda blinked. "Okay. So you hate calculators. Okay. ...I still have no idea what the square root is or whatever you call it..."

Cosmo merely stared at her, and then turned back to the chalkboard. "Never mind," he said dismissively, a hint of scorn in his tone. "I'll figure it out myself.... thanks for the help, though."

"Uh..... okay." Wanda left the room, confounded.

:::

Wanda and Timmy were locked in the middle of a staring contest (they were extremely bored; Timmy didn't know what to wish for and Wanda had given up trying to talk to Cosmo because of his strange new way of speaking.) as Poof slept in a nearby cradle when Cosmo entered the room. "What on earth are you two doing...?" he asked, hovering over the pair. "Staring contests are slightly trivial, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Timmy looked up at Cosmo, getting out his handy dictionary.

"HAH! I WIN!!!" Wanda declared, crossing her arms.

Cosmo merely blinked and looked at Timmy. "I mean, staring contests are just a little bit too-simple minded, agreed?"

Wanda shrugged. "Meh. It's better than being bored out of our skulls, no matter how simple it is."

"You could cure your boredom," Cosmo suggested, "by trying to find more difficult things to do instead of engaging in the task at hand."

(Dictionary.) Timmy looked up and shrugged. "I dunno. None of us are as smart as you, Cosmo, and..." his voice trailed. "What did this do to uh... Anti-Cosmo?"

As if on cue, Anti-Cosmo poofed into the room. "HEYYYYYYYY, GUYS!! How are you?!" His accent had completely dissolved from his tone.

"Um... hello," Cosmo blinked. Wanda had just noticed that Cosmo had somehow aquired his Anti-self's British twang. "May I help you?"

"Oh, no," Anti-Cosmo assured them. "...Are you gonna eat that?" he asked, pointing to something at Timmy's side.

"That's... my hand."

"Oh! Sorry," Anti-Cosmo giggled. "I thought it was a pork chop. Nice hand, though. BYE!" He raised his dark wand, and poofed out of the room.

"...I guess that answers my question," Timmy murmured. "Ah, well. At least now he's a good match for Anti-Wanda-"

Anti-Wanda appeared as a hillbilly-ish banjo played in the backround. "You called?"

"Made reference," Cosmo chided.

"...What?"

"That means you were wrong and go away," Timmy explained.

"Oh. BYE!" And she was gone.

"Good match indeed," Cosmo observed, a bit puzzled by the whole ordeal. "Are you saying I was like that before?"

Timmy and Wanda nodded simultaniously.

Cosmo grimaced. "Oh, perish the thought!" he said, shuddering. "I would never revert back to my former self!"

"I'm starting to think you should," Wanda muttered, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm getting tired of this 'exact square root' sh-"

"What was that, dear? My hearing isn't too good nowadays; I'm over ten thousand years old, you know," Cosmo smiled.

"Yeah... nothing. Nothing. Wasn't talking to you."

"Okay."

Timmy looked at Wanda. "I think it's kinda cool having him like this! Imagine what surprises there'll be tomorrow; maybe we could visit Big Daddy!"

Oh, there would be surprises...

:::

Be nice in reviewing... this is my first FOP fic. Heheh. *sweatdrop* I know it's not all that good, but hey... why not?


	2. Cupid Puddle Thing

Wanda awoke in the middle of the night to a loud thump. She tossed in her bed and took off her shade things (I don't know what they're called...), switching on the light. There was Cosmo, his back facing her. It looked like he was packing something. "Cosmo?" she asked, sitting up in her bed. "What are you doing?"

Cosmo looked up, apparently just noticing the light was on. "Oh! My apologies, Wanda! I didn't mean to arouse you from your sleep... I was going to leave a note." He bowed slightly and faced Wanda. "Well, to give an answer to your preceeding question," (Wanda was starting to think she should poof herself up a dictionary at this point,) "I am packing."

Wanda hesitiatied. "Why...?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Because I am afraid that I'm leaving you."

Wanda's blood ran cold. If she had a heart, she would have almost felt it stop in her body. "W- what?!" she half-yelled, half-whispered, flying over to her soon-to-be ex. "No! You can't leave!"

Cosmo looked up at her, almost sadly.

Almost.

"Our marriage, over the past thousand years, had bloomed like a flower." He closed the brown suitcase, picking it up by the handle. "But, alas, the flower is wilting."

Wanda stared at him. "Who... who the heck says 'alas' anymore?!"

Cosmo sighed. "You see, Wanda, this is why I must go. You don't understand my words enough to understand what I am saying." He started to slowly hover out of the room. "The grass could be greener on the other side of the fence, yes. When I get there, alas-"

"What did I just say about that word?!" Wanda interrupted.

"Nag, nag..." Cosmo muttered. "Alas," he continued, slightly annoyed now, "I may not be able to climb the fence -no!-, but we must all try."

As he floated towards the door, Wanda made one last attempt to stop him. She flew in front of him and started to shout, "What about Timmy?! Me?! ......Your son!"

Cosmo stared at her in disbelief. "Wanda, do you really think I would forget about my son?" He opened the suitcase and out flew Poof. "I am giving him the chance all fairy babies should have to blossom, develop their magic... he may not be able to do that here." He grabbed Poof and shoved him in the suitcase. Wanda heard a startled, and slightly muffled "Poof!" come from the suitcase.

A beep came from outside. "I have talked to Jorgen about this," Cosmo went on. The beep came again. "Alack! That is the trolley, coming to take me to another godchild. Goodbye, Wanda." He gave her one last kiss on the forehead. "Forever."

And he was gone.

Wanda just hovered there for a few seconds, then floated out towards Timmy's windowsill. She looked down at the Fairy Cab. Cosmo was now entering the dirty cab right now.

It was then, when she realized that he may be gone forever, and that there may be no may to undo this wish, was when she started to cry. Her sobbing must have awoken Timmy, because in no time, she heard the ten-year-old child inquire, "Wanda? What's wrong?" He hopped out of bed with his white jammies on and went up next to Wanda. "Wanda? Waaanddaaa. Answer me! Hey! HEYY!" He shook his godparent a little bit and she finally came to her senses.

"Oh, Timmy. It's you." She laughed a little, then burst into tears. "Cosmo left me! He must think I'm stupid or something..."

Timmy froze. _Oh, gosh! It's because of my wish! Why do my wishes all end up in mishaps and bad things?!_ he wondered. "Wanda! I'm so sorry! I didn't know anything like this would happen!"

"It's okay, Timmy," Wanda assured him, wiping a tear away from her eye. "I thought it was a pretty good wish... but, I guess we made him too smart."

Timmy looked down. "Where's Poof?"

"Cosmo took him." Wanda looked up at the cloudy blue sky; it almost seemed to match the mood of the day. "Oh, who will I love now? Who will I hold? Who will I nag!?"

"Well finally, she admits it," Timmy muttered. "Well, at least there's one thing good about today. You're single now, and Wandisimo hasn't found out so he's not-"

A Spanish theme played in the backround as the mentioned fairy poofed into the room. "Wanda, my sweet! I hear you are available now, no?"

"OH, GAWDDDDDDD," Wanda moaned, slamming her head on the windowsill. "NOOOOOOO. GO AWAY."

"But Wanda, you are hurting," Wandisimo contradicted. "I must stay."

"Unless you want to hurt too," Wanda threatened, raising her fist, "I would advise you leave. NOW."

"Love hurts," Wandisimo shrugged. "And so does a sexiness like this!" A mirror popped up and his shirt ripped off as he posed relentlessly.

Speaking of relentless, Wanda was slamming her head against the windowsill with that sort of style right about now. "Go awayyyyy... don't you have a godchild to take care of?!"

"But Wanda," Wandisimo said, going up closer to her, "Cupid may have brought us together!"

(Timmy didn't know why, but for some reason, whenever you said a fairy's name, the fairy popped into his room. He wanted to try and say "Mama Cosma" to see what would happen if she found out, but he knew that Wanda would throttle him **_and_** Cosmo's mother.)

Cupid poofed into the room, an angry look on his face. He faced Timmy. **_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONNEEEEE??!!!"_** he cried. He stared at Timmy for a moment longer, and then melted into a pink-and-skin-colour puddle on the floor.

"Don't worry about him," Wanda assured the young human boy. "He did that when Wandisimo and I broke up too."

"Soooo..." Timmy looked at the Cupid-Puddle-Thing-Whatever-It-Was on the floor. "He just does that whenever anyone breaks up?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh." Timmy hopped over the puddle and faced Wandisimo. "Look, Wandisimo, we all know that you look good and yada yada yada, but Wanda doesn't want you right now -and I don't think she ever will- so just go. Away. ...NOW."

Wandisimo looked at the boy for a minute, but chose to ignore him and went up to Wanda again. "So, my dear..." he started.

"Save it, Wandisimo," Wanda interrupted, turning away and ignoring his wagging eyebrows. "Go victimize some other girl. I'm not in the mood for this."

"But-"

"NOW."

Wandisimo hovered there for a little, and then poofed out of the room. The Cupid-Puddle materialized itself and poofed out with Wandisimo. "Well, I'm glad that's over," Timmy muttered. "That's guy's such a jerk!"

Wanda merely nodded, facing out the window again. "I wonder what'll happen when Big Daddy find out...?"

So, of course, Big Daddy appeared in the room. "Find out what?" he asked his daughter.

"Cosmo left me."

Big Daddy blinked and whispered to Timmy, "Hey, kid, would it be innapropriate to shriek with joy?"

Timmy shrugged. "I don't know! I'm ten!"

Big Daddy then commenced his joy-shriek. Wanda looked at him just for a second, and then started bawling once more. "Uh, sweetie, I uh..." her father searched for the words. "You know I didn't mean that, eh?"

"Yes, you did," Wanda sobbed. "I know you hate him."

Another shriek of joy came from the heavens. It rattled the earth. Wanda guessed Cosmo just told his mother what happened.

:::

So, this chappie is way shorter than the other one... but I was in a hurry. Thanks to all that liked the story so far!

~Mikichu


	3. A Non Ice Cream Related Depression

So, in one of my reviews, one person told me how to spell Juanissimo. And no, you're not being too nickpicky... I've always wanted clarification on how to spell the bugger's name. Soooo, thank you for that... and now on with the story.

:::

Anti-Cosmo, in the meantime, was busy searching for something to eat. He scoped the room, looking for something that his wife hadn't eaten, ar at at least gnawed on, during her earlier cravings. He spotted a chair and lunged for it, nibbling on the arm, ivory fangs slightly glinting as the strip of silver light coming through the window hit them. Anti-Wanda sat down beside him and started chewing on the chair as well. There were no words (unless "Arum num num num num num num num" or "Om nom nom nom nom nom" counted as words).

When Anti-Cosmo was finished eating his once-cherished throne, he turned to his wife. "Heyyyy, that was good! We should buy this make more often!" he chirped, taking another bite out of the fabric.

"Yeah!" Anti-Wanda agreed. "Heyyyy, you're hogging the arm!"

"What's that?" Anti-Cosmo asked. "You want me to... well, whatever floats your boat, dear." He then started to chew on Anti-Wanda's blue arm.

"WHAT ARE YA DOING?!" his wife shrieked. She pushed him away. "...Eat your own arm! This one's mine!" she declared, sprinkling some seasoning on her forearm. **CHOMP**! "Ow!"_** CHOMP!**_ "Oww!" **_CHOMMMPPP!_** "OWWWWW!!!"

Anti-Cosmo crossed his arms. "Fine," he huffed. He licked his arm. "Bleh, this tastes like nothing!" he muttered. "Can I at least have some of the seasoning?" he asked, a bit of a whine in his tone. "I won't use too muccchhhhh!"

Anti-Wanda shrugged. "Sure, only if you leave most of it!"

Anti-Cosmo grinned and put some on his arm. **CHOMP! "**Ow!" **_CHOMP! _**"Oww!" **_CHOMMMPPP! _**"OWWWWW!!!"

The sound of chomping and pain continued well into the morning.

:::

It was a day after Cosmo and Wanda's breakup, and Juandissimo, instead of keeping the ever-lonely Remy Buxaplenty company, was thinking of ways he could win Wanda. Flowers? No, she could be allergic to them. Chocolate? Nah, the only chocolate around where Remy lived was this "Model Diet Candy". He could just picture Wanda right now, receiving a gift like _that._

"_Are you saying I'm fat?!" (Whacks someone over the head -most likely Juandissimo- with the box.)_

Yeah. Not pretty.

He sat his tiny fairy body on Remy's gigantic bed, lost in thought. Romantic dinner of sorts? Mayyyyybe. He knew that showing off for her wouldn't work; the whole reason she dumped him is because he showed off too much...

Juandissimo growled a little, going to hover over Remy's windowsill. He cast his violet eyes to the star-filled sky, the moonlight seeming to highlight his handsome features. He tightened his black ponytail and sighed. "I wonder what it would take to get her to love me again?" he wondered aloud. What made her love him in the first place? His looks?

Well, if that was the case, Juandissimo would have to think of something else. Wasn't his looks -or rather, the amount he showed off those looks- the whole reason she hated him now? Egad, Wanda. He didn't understand her. So fickle...

And yet so fascinating! Juandissimo didn't understand that, either; why exactly did he love Wanda? He could have any woman he wanted, and he loved Wanda, the one fairy in the world who didn't totally obsess over him. (Heck, he even had anti-fairy fangirls!) So, what was so great about her? Juandissimo supposed she wasn't all that great, with the nagging, the quick-tempered nature, shiny, magenta hair that swirled like a deep, hot pink whirlpool, the willowy frame, the lovely, pink eyes, beautiful soul... Oh.

Crap.

So, that didn't work out too well. He rasied his wand and there appeared a heavy barbell. He started lifting it to take his mind off of Wanda.

_One, two, one, two, Wan, two, Wan, da, Wan- FOR THE LOVE OF... _

Juanssimo frowned and poofed away the barbell. "Well, I suppose I will have to win her back with this great, great, body," he chuckled to himself, his shirt ripping off (again). It soon popped back on. "Hah, even Wanda cannot resist the greatness that is... me!" More Spanish music played in the background as he struck a pose.

"You're still after her?!" Remy, who had just walked in the room, rolled his eyes. "Come on, move on... she's _Turner's _godparent, and that's just terrible, and she's married to that green-headed twit, Cosmo."

"Ah, but not anymore," Juanissimo grinned. "You see, for some reason, Cosmo has decided to leave the lovely Wanda," he explained. "Now it is time for me and my macho macho muscles to make their move!" Again, with the posing.

"...All right, you have fun going after Turner's godparent," Remy sighed. He said Timmy's last name like it left an awful taste on his tongue. "Of all the fairies in Fairy World, I had to get the one obsessed with Turner's fairy..." his complaining died off as he walked downstairs and away from Juandissimo.

:::

All Timmy could do at this point was lay on his bed, wave after wave of guilt washing over him. That time he'd started the fight between Cosmo and Wanda was bad enough; but right now, it was basically his fault that Cosmo had divorced her.

He felt just miserable.

Wanda was in the middle of some sort of dark depression; the sort of one where you're to depressed to even start binging on ice cream. Timmy would try wishing Cosmo back, but Cosmo would just leave again, and who knows- he might be in love with someone else! And if he wished it and Wanda's wand refused to bring the fairy, she would know. He didn't want Wanda to know if there was another woman. Now, Timmy, being a little boy, didn't understand Wanda and the fairy-woman's many complex emotions. He did, however, understand enough to know that if Wanda found out about Cosmo and some other girl, she would probably plunge into some sort of suicidal depression spiral.

And that was the last thing he wanted.

"Timmy!!" Timmy's mom called.

"Wait!" Timmy snapped, the confusion of his latest wish fueling his anger. "Don't tell me... you're going to a dumb place, getting my hopes up, crushing them, and leaving me with Vicky."

Timmy's mother opened the door. "Hey, our son got something right for once! We're good parents!" she and her husband shouted in unison, running off. "Vick-yyy! He's up here!" And with that, they ran out the door, the ever-evil Vicky ushering them a happy goodbye. When Timmy's parents were gone, she turned to the small child.

"Heyyyy, Twerp!" she smirked, standing over the helpless child. "We're gonna have lots of fun today!"

Timmy snorted. "Lemme guess... you're going to redefine fun?"

"No, I'm going to redefine... wait, what?" the puzzled redhead asked, blinking her pink eyes in confoundment. How did this little twerp know what she was gonna do? Was she getting to be that predictable? "Well, anyway, get ready for some misery!"

Timmy sighed, looking Vicky dead in the eye. "Fine, whatever. I don't care anymore. Just get it over with."

Vicky said nothing- she just let her mouth hang open in a stunned silence. Well, this wasn't going to be much fun at all! If Twerpy-Boy didn't care how much she tortured him, then, well, where is the fun?

Wanda, in the meantime, swam around aimlessly in the fishbowl. Without Cosmo's nasally voice and constant remarks (some of them unintentionally insulting), the place seemed sort of... well, empty. She suddenly stopped and looked up when she heard Timmy giving some lip to Vicky. _Woah, _she thought,_ sometimes that kid's even stupider than Cos... _her inner voice trailed as she ordered herself not to finish the name. She held back a sigh (Vicky would probably hear and wonder what was going on), and continued her sad swimming.

Timmy was a little glad that he was angry, because as a result, Vicky left him alone that night.

:::

The next day, Timmy found Wanda still in her deep depression. He didn't really blame her; after all, her husband to whom she'd been married to for almost ten thousand years just left her. Once that happens, you're bound to be at least a little down.

"Wanda?" he asked, tapping the side of the fishbowl. "Wan-da. Come on, at least talk to me here! I'm feeling really lonely..."

"Sorry sweetie," Wanda apologized, jumping out of the fishbowl and turning to her pink fairy form. "I'm just really upset right now."

"You think I haven't noticed that?" Timmy retorted.

Wanda didn't respond, merely sitting on the side of Timmy's bed. Timmy looked at her closely. There was something about his fairy godmother that was... just a little bit different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that there was something, about the way she looked, and he had to find out. "I don't know, Timmy," Wanda finally said, putting her head in her heads. "I just don't understand it. One wish -one wish!- was all it took to break us apart?" She looked up at Timmy. "Not to try and make you feel guilty or anything," she added, seeing the dismay on the little boy's face. "I guess the right wish can do that to anyone," she whispered quietly.

"Maybe," Timmy muttered, only half-listening. Wanda had done this before; she had gotten depressed and completely dove into a strange spurt of sad, depressing poetry.

Ugh.

This wish was making _everyone_ -with the possible exception of Juandissimo- miserable! There had to be a way he could somehow reverse it...

He looked at Wanda.

And then it clicked. What was different about her? Her crown.

It was starting to crack.


	4. Rolling Pin

Timmy blinked, thinking that the sun was playing tricks with his eyes. Her crown cracking? Wasn't it...

Indestructable?

"Wanda?" he asked. "What's... what's up with your crown?"

Wanda looked at him with her teary pink eyes. "Oh? My crown? Is it less bright? Yeah, that's normal when a fairy's sad. That happened to Juandissimo when I dumped him." She put her head back in her hands, sighing.

_She doesn't know, _Timmy realized. "No, not that. It's... cracking. Breaking. Whatever word you want to use."

Wanda's head snapped up. She had stopped crying in her shock. "C- cracking?!" she half-whispered, half-yelled. "No. No. It can't be..." she jumped up and looked in the mirror over Timmy's dresser. As her fushia eyes wandered up to the reflection of her crown, she bit her lip and whimpered. "I don't believe it..." she said softly.

"What's the big deal?" Timmy shrugged. "You can always get another crown, right...?"

"It's not that simple, Timmy." Wanda was now regurgitating the words that Timmy had heard countless times from her. "Each crown is as sacred to a fairy as their soul. Each fairy only has one crown, and one crown only. After the Falling -remind me to tell you about the Falling someday, Timmy- Jorgen made them almost indestructable." She bit her lip again and looked at him. "...Almost."

"Almost?" Timmy asked. "What'd you hit your head on?"

If the situation weren't so severe, Wanda would have laughed at the child's cluelessness. "No, Timmy. Jorgen made them unbreakable... but only in physical terms."

"Andddd what does this have to do with-"

"I'm getting to that," Wanda snapped, slightly annoyed at Timmy's interjections. "If a fairy's heart is broken enough, then they have a certain amount of time -it depends on the fairy, and no, Timmy, I don't know how much time I have- until their crown breaks."

"What happens when their crown breaks?" Timmy inquired.

Wanda hesitated. "They..." she glanced in the mirror once more and gulped. "They die."

Just at that moment, the one and annoying Juandissimo poofed into the room, carrying flowers. "Wanda, I have come to ask for your strong -did I mention that I was really strong, speaking of strong?- for your strong forgiveness and eternal lo..." his accented voice trailed as he noticed Wanda's breaking crown. "Wanda! Oh, my sweet flower!" He clasped her hand. "Your crown... I fear that you are dying."

"I know," Wanda growled, not bothering to tug her hand away. She knew that Juandissimo wouldn't give up.

"Allow me to heal your heart and repair your crown," he continued, kissing her hand. (Wanda's face turned the colour of her hair.) "I will not sleep until your crown is gold and glowing, and full again, and all your tears are wiped away."

"Or until I die," Wanda retorted, trying to push the handome fairy away with her foot. "Go away... I don't like you anymore, ok-ayyyy?"

But of course, Juandissimo, being Juandissimo, persisted in his nonstop attempts to get Wanda to love him again. "Wanda, dearest, I-"

"**_DON'T YOU 'DEAREST' ME, YOU SELF-CENTERED EGO MANIAC!!" _**Wanda shrieked, finally snapping. Juandissimo finally got the hint and started racing around the room.

"Timmy!" he shouted. "Hide the rolling pin!!!"

:::

Cosmo sat at his mother's dining table, sipping tea and watching the clouds roll by out the window. "Tell me, mother... why didn't you appeal to Wanda that much?"

"I'm not completely sure," Mama Cosma admitted, shrugging and placing some cookies in front of her son. "I would hate anyone who took my son."

"Took away?" Cosmo inquired, taking time to munch on a cookie. "Mother, I may have been living in a different place, but I wasn't gone forever!" he exclaimed, taking another sip of tea. He sighed and turned his attention back to the fluffy clouds outside. "I feel slightly guilty for leaving Wanda. She was crying a lot... with her tears like rain and cries of sorrow like thunder-"

"Oh, don't start that!" Mama Cosma growled.

"What's wrong with being poetic?" Cosmo asked, slightly hurt.

"It's really weird-sounding and I have a strange time following it."

"...Oh."

:::

Poof sat in his crib, thinking of his mother and sobbing quietly. Why did his father leave his mom? What had gone wrong between them? He let a loud sob and covered his mouth; he didn't want to let Mama Cosma hear him, because last time, she completely mauled him until Cosmo pulled her off. (Cheek-pinching, baby talk, the whole shebang.)

He closed his violet eyes and tried to imagine his mother. The pink hair and eyes, the yellow shirt, black pants...

How could this happen?!

"MOMMMYYY!!!" he cried, unable to contain himself any longer. "MOM!"

:::

Cosmo heard his son's anguished cry and hovered to the nursery. "Oh, Poof," he sighed, stroking the fairy-baby's head. "I'm sorry, my child. It's my fault that you're in such anguish. I did not mean to cause such pain for you!" He looked down. "But I cannot go back to Wanda now. I have already left her, and I know that she will not take me back. Wanda... she may have already forgotten me. I only left her because I'm now smart enough to realize she'd be... she'd be better off without me." He stared down lovingly at his child, tucking him in. "I love you," he said. "I love you so much. You're all I have left now, Poof." He stared at his child, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. He kissed Poof on the head, wishing him a happy goodnight.

It was the last time he ever did so.

:::

Timmy sat in his room, holding the sides of his head, going insane with guilt. The room seemed to spin in front of him although he stood still.

"Timmy? Sweetie? Are you okay?"

What did she just say? Did Wanda just ask if Timmy was okay? _Okay?! _"No, I'm not okay!" he shouted. "I just made Cosmo leave you and take Poof with him and now you're sad and dying and it's all my fault because I don't think things through and I might lose all of you forever and that's one of the things that I can't bear!"

Wanda said nothing, looking down and glancing in the mirror the odd time, hoping to see her crown whole and glowing, with Cosmo by her side. And maybe, just maybe, Poof would be in his cradle, nestled under some handwoven blankets. And Timmy would be thinking of things to wish, and Juandissimo would leave her alone...

Ah, those were the days.

Why couldn't it be like that now?

She sighed quietly and dove into the fishbowl, swimming into the castle. Yes, the place really did seem empty. The absence of him surrounded her like a dark abyss, threatening to engulf her in its black, murderous terror. The halls were bare of the echoes of his voice, his bed was absent of his presence, and even the floors themselves seemed slightly more hollow now that Cosmo was gone. It all pressed in on the pink fairy, the pressure forcing tears from her eyes. Questions ran though her head.

_Is he happier without me?_

_Where is he?_

_Is there some other girl?_

_Are we better off this way?_

_What's happening to Poof?_

_Is he just staying at his mother's?_

_How much time do I have?_

_When I am I..._

She gulped, sitting down.

_When am I going to die?_


	5. Carbonite Plus Volcano?

Wow, this took a long time. O.o; I apologize for that.

:::

Timmy lay awake in his bed again that night, talking to Wanda. Timmy was quite astonished that Jorgen Von Strangle hadn't already shown up to take him to Fairy Court or something like that. Then again, Wanda had said that Cosmo had talked to Jorgen about it. Maybe the fairy wouldn't show up at all.

Or maybe he was waiting until Timmy was on low guard.

Who knew?

Wanda popped out of her fishbowl. She looked slightly weaker than before; thinner, and her eyes had lost what little light remained after Cosmo's departure. Her hair had fallen out of it's cinnamon-bun-like state, and had gone down to her waist in a pink waterfall below her breaking crown. (Timmy, personally, thought she looked better with her hair down- but whatever, he was only a kid.) "Try to sleep tonight, Timmy," Wanda begged. "You need it!"

"It looks like you need it more than me." Timmy sat up in his bed and looked Wanda dead in the eye. "Wanda, you need to at least try to _talk_ to him. Who knows?! He might miss you."

"Then why isn't _he _trying to talk to _me_?!"

"One word, Wanda: JUANDISSIMO."

A Spanish theme played as the mentioned fairy poofed into the room. "You called, child?"

Timmy whacked himself on the head. "Why, Timmy, why did you have to..." He looked up at Juandissimo. "No, I did not call... go away."

"But-"

Before he could say another word, Wanda raised her wand and encased to egotistic fairy in carbonite like she had done to Cosmo another time. She sent the carbonite over a volcano and continued to talk to Timmy. "Cosmo should know that I wouldn't love Juandissimo! He is, after all, the smartest fairy ever."

"But even when you're the best at something, you have to make mistakes!" Timmy cried, desperate to convince Wanda. "Wanda, please!"

"No."

Timmy was shocked at the sad bluntness of her reply. "But Wanda-"

"Timmy," the pink fairy interjected, "I give up. If this is the way he wants it, then so be it! I don't care anymore! I'm not giving any more reason for declining! NO!"

Timmy stayed silent the rest of the night.

:::

Anti-Cosmo sat on the floor, bored. They had officially eaten everything in and around the castle (AND the castle...) and they didn't know what to do. "Well..." he began, searching for some words, "uh... do you... do you wanna take a walk or something, Anti-Wanda?"

Anti-Wanda shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe we'll find something to eat along the way!"

Her spouse's eyes lit up at the thought of more food. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"I hear Fairy World has good food."

"Well, come on!"

And off they went.

:::

Poof had refused to do anything with his father the following day. For some reason, the rotund baby felt furious for his father's abandonment (or maybe abandonment was too strong a word) of Wanda. What was even happening to his mom at this point? Was she off with that bodybuilder guy who seemed to have taken an interest in her? Poof would rather die than have _that_ man for a stepfather!

And Cosmo? What was he even doing now? Was he looking for new girls? Maybe. But, what did Poof care? At this point, he was more concerned about his mother.

Cosmo came into the room, lifting his child out of the crib. "Mum," Poof demanded, staring into his father's eyes with a look of determination. "MUM!!"

"I am afriad you can not see your mother now, Poof," Cosmo whispered, stroking his child's head. "I say it with hte utmost regret." He really did hate it; he wanted to see Wanda as much as Poof did. But Wanda was probably happier.

...Right?

She was probably with Juandissimo at this point anyway. The only reason she hadn't gotten back with him in the first place was because Cosmo was in the way... or at least, that's what Cosmo thought. And he was smart now. So, it had to be right.

...At least, in theory.

Juandissimo was more deserving of her anyhow. Hedidn't allow cockroaches to take over the planet while his wife was on vacation, or decide to go to the planet of Almost Enough Atmosphere. He didn't sink Atlantis nine times and gain the title of "Accursed One". He didn't laugh at EVERYTHING anyone said. "She said 'pud' and then 'ding'! BWAHAAHAA!"

No.

Juandissimo did none of those things to put all that he loved in jepordy. Thus, he deserved Wanda's heart more than Cosmo ever would.

...At least, that was Cosmo's opinion.

:::

Juandissimo poofed into Remy's enourmus room, still half-encased in semi-melted carbonite. (Never watched Star Wars, so I don't know if it melts or not...) Remy sat up in his large four-poster bed, arms crossed. "Well?" he asked in his nasally voice.

"Very well, thank you. I got Wanda's attention!"

Remy sighed. "That's _not_ what I was asking. I meant, 'Well, what the heck happened to you?'."

"Oh." Juandissimo raised his wand and the carbonite went away. He spoke as he lifted a barbell. "Well, the little kid said my name, and so I came, thinking he was calling me, he told me to go away, I wouldn't, aaaaaand then the lovely Wanda encased me in carbonite and put me over a volcano. The end."

Remy said nothing, frustrated as all get out. He was, at this point, quite tempted to hand Juandissimo a large amount of cash and tell him to stop obsessing over Turner's fairy, but he knew his half-wit Godparent wouldn't accept it.

Ugh.

Why did he have to get one of the stupid ones?

:::

Cosmo was in his mother's living room, holding Poof in his lap. Mama Cosma was quite overjoyed that Cosmo had left his over-controlling wife and had brought his adorable son with him. Cosmo, however, was on the other side of that fence; he missed Wanda as much as he ever would in his life.

"Oh, Cosmo, I have some nice lovely ladies waiting to meet you!" Mama Cosma gushed, claping her hands.

"...Are they robots?" Cosmo asked, uninterested in anything his mother had to offer involving new girls.

"......Perhaps."

Cosmo sighed, looking out the window. He set Poof down to play with some toys in the corner. "I'm not interested, Mother."

Mama Cosma blinked. She was used to being referred to as "Mommy", and not "Mother". "It's 'Mommy', dear Cosmo."

"Don't you think that makes me sound a bit childish?" Cosmo challenged, not turning his head to look at his mom. "I'm a grown man now, Mother. I'm not a kid anymore."

"But you still live with your mother."

"That's only because I just left my wife and need some emotional support."

Mama Cosma was getting pretty ticked at this point. "_Well,_ the young ladies I got for you could offer that support!"

_"Ten to one they're robots!"_

**_"Ten to one they're better than Wanda!"_**

**"**_**TEN TO ONE WANDA WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND I JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER BY LEAVING HER SO I NEED YOU TO OFFER ME SUPPORT AND ADVICE AND YOU'RE TAKING IT AS AN OPPOURTUNITY TO CONTROL MY LIFE FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH REASONS!"** _

Mama Cosma growled and tackled her son, knocking over the armchair he sat in. They fought, shouting every insult under the son. And, in the midst of their fighting, they failed to notice the Poof had gone.


	6. Ashes

Wow, major typos in the last one. Every insult under the SUN, not son. Ha ha.

Anyway, thank you to all who said my story is good. I might just do another one, if this one goes well. ^^

This is a better ending... yeah...

:::

"Wanda, I- no. Wanda dearest, I have- no, no... Ooh, look how sexy I am!"

Juandissimo was practising what to say to Wanda in the mirror (of course, he had gotten distracted by his looks) when Remy walked in. "Juandissimo." The word was nasally and blunt.

"Yes, Remy?" the Spanish fairy asked, taking a few seconds to stop posing and turn his attention to his godchild.

"This is absurd. You could have any fairy girl you want, and you have to obsess over _her_?"

"Si."

If the show were an anime, Remy would have sweatdropped as Juandissimo resumed posing. "I don't_ believe_ this."

"Ah, but Remy, you soon shall believe..." he paused, hovering away from the mirror, "in the power..." he paused again, balling his fists, "OF LOVE!" Though Juandissimo spoke with great passion, he sounded rather stupid, and looked the same way as he commenced with flailing his muscular arms everywhere like strings going haywire in a strong wind.

Remy's eye twitched a little as he watched the display. "All right. Why do you have to use this so-called 'power' on Turner's fairy? Why not some... some _other_ fairy?"

"Why do you not speak my love's name? You only say 'her', or 'Turner's fairy'. The lovely Wanda... she had a name."

_And you go berserk whenever you hear that name, _Remy thought. "Listen. You're not assigned to me just so you can go and chase her. You're here to grant my wishes."

"But what about my wishes, Remy? My only wish is to be with Wanda!"

Remy could take this no more. He slammed the door, put his head in his hands, and screamed.

:::

"Are we thereeee yeeeeeet?!"

"I don't know. Let's try this way. C'mon!"

The two Anti-fairies were hovering over Mama Cosma's house (of course, they were way too dumb to realize they had reached Fairy World, their destination) when Poof flew out the window. "What's that?" Anti-Wanda asked, motioning over to the purple fairy.

"I dunno," her spouse said, shrugging. "Doughnut?"

"Poof!" Poof muttered angrily. He had dealt with Anti-fairies before; he knew what they were and what they could do.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! THE DOUGHNUT TALKED!!!"

"Maybe it's a _maaaaaaagic _doughnut!"

Poof blinked, raising his rattle. _What. Is going. On?_

"Hiiiiiii magic doughnut! Do you grant wiiishes?!" Anti-Cosmo asked, waving at the small baby.

"Pooooofffffff..." Poof sighed. "Cosmo, you idiot!" he muttered, regurgatating the phrase he had learned from his mother. He had no idea what it meant, but his mom seemed to act like this whenever someone (namely Cosmo; or rather, the old Cosmo) did something stupid.

"I may be stupid, but I'm no idiot!" Anti-Cosmo shouted. "You're no magic doughnut! You're just a MEAN doughnut!"

"Anti-Cosmo, be nice to the poor little doughnut!" Anti-Wanda commanded. "It might just be sad! Goochy goochy goo!" she gushed, tickling Poof.

Poof, acting instictively, blasted her after a fest of giggles (which materialized some ice cream). Anti-Wanda went careening across the clouds in a Team-Rocket-like fashion. "Poof!" he apologized.

"You're so mean!" Anti-Cosmo pouted. He then raced in the direction his wife had flown.

_Which way to Earth? _Poof thought. _It could only be down. Clouds are above Earth, right? _So, he flew through the clouds and down to Earth, determined to find his mother.

:::

"Uhhh... Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"........Where's Poof?"

Mama Cosma looked around. The fight between her and her son had stopped a few minutes ago when Cosmo threw up his hands and apologized, eager to quit fighting (mostly because he was getting his butt kicked). "I'm not quite sure, dear. Now about those ladies..."

"They could never replace Wanda," Cosmo interrupted quietly.

His mother did not respond; she only glared at her son. _Smartest fairy in the world, _the thought bitterly, _and yet he's still stupid enough to love Wanda!_

:::

Poof found his mother in no time; after all, he did have his magic rattle. All he had to do was try and poof himself over to his mother once he got within the range where he wouldn't use up all his magic (he failed six times, but at least he succeded once).

"Poof!" Timmy and Wanda cried simultaniously. Timmy hopped up and hugged the baby, but Poof did not hug Timmy back; Poof was too busy staring at his mom.

The child was partly happy to see his mother again, but to see her in a state like this was much more than he could bear. Weak, looking almost anorexic... and her crown, her dull, dull crown was...

Breaking.

_Breaking._

Poof started to cry. Wanda rushed over and comforted Poof before the child could do any real harm with his sadness, cooing and whispering sweet nothings, telling him that it all would be okay and that she would recover.

Timmy couldn't take it. He just couldn't take all the lies, he couldn't take all the sadness, Poof's tears, both splitting crowns-

Wait... both?

Yes. It was true. To see his mother like this must have made Poof snap; the fairy-baby's crown was also splitting, just like his mother's... but faster. Timmy could see Poof getting thinner before his eyes. His fairy godbrother looked like a skeleton already!

"NO!!" Timmy shouted. "I can't just sit here and watch you both die! I've had enough! I WISH COSMO WAS HERE!!"

Wanda reluctantly raised her wand, and Cosmo appeared in the room.

"I say, why did I just suddenly..." his voice trailed as he layed his eyes upon Wanda. "W- Wanda! What has happened to you?" He went up and held her hands.

Wanda yanked her hands away. "YOU happened to me. You left me, remember?"

"I only did that because I thought you would be better off without me."

Wanda looked visibly touched. She turned around. "You... you don't mean that..."

"Of course I mean that. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, Cosmo!" Wanda flew (no pu nintended, heh heh) into his arms, grinning. Her crown somehow fixed itself.

Aaaaaand that was when Jorgen popped into the room.

"Timmy Turner! You and your stupid wish has..." he trailed off as he saw the two hugging fairies before him. "...Oh. Well, that's hardly any fun. Me and my mighty muscles will be leaving now, but mark my words, Turner-"

"Yeah, yeah, next time I make a stupid wish like this my fairies will be gone." Timmy waved his hand. "Now make with the leaving."

Jorgen frowned and poofed out of the room.

Cosmo and Wanda finished their embrace. "So, Wanda... Despite my smarts, I have messed up. Again. Will you forgive me?"

"Every time."

"And will you marry me?"

Wanda grinned. "Of course, Cosmo." Now, as her heart was fully repaired, she returned to her normal, healthy self.

That was way more than you could say for Poof.

Poof, being so young, had died quite fast; all that remained was a pile of mauve ashes on the floor next to two pieces of a crown. Wanda covered her mouth and sank to the floor, shaking as she sobbed. Cosmo sat beside her, holding her, and doing nothing but staring at the ashes that once were his son. Timmy stood, mouth open, staring at the same thing.

And it was all his fault.

"Cosmo... would you be willing to be dumb again?" Timmy asked.

"If it prevents something like this from happening again, then yes," Cosmo replied, letting his crying wife sob on his shoulder as he cried as well.

"Good. I wish Cosmo were dumb again!"

Cosmo blinked. "Heyyyy, what happened? I just had a weeeeird dream..."

"Heyyyy! Where's the magic doughnut!?" Anti-Cosmo cried, looking in the window. He too blinked. "What the heck happened here? It seems that I have just appeared here and I don't know why. Anti-Wanda, let's go home. I want some tea."

"We kinda ate our home..."

"WHAT?!"

And they left.

"Guys, I..." Timmy searched for the right words to say. "I'm so sorry..."

His godparents didn't respond.

"Guys...?"

Wanda sighed. "Our son..." She faced Timmy. "We should give him a proper burial- or at least, what's left of him."

Cosmo merely nodded, speechless at the whole ordeal. "Little Poof..." was all he managed to say before bursting into tears.

"Timmy Turner!" And Jorgen was back. "Your stupid wishes have caused the death of a sweet innocent fairy baby- the one YOU yourself created! Your wish has cost the life of a fairy! You will now lose your fairy godparents forever!"

"N- no!" Timmy cried, hugging Cosmo and Wanda. "I won't let you take them!"

Jorgen, ignoring the distraught child, continued. "You will now forget you ever had fairies, and everyone will forget all of the amazing- and stupid- things you have done for them with your fairies!" One wave of his magic wand, and Cosmo and Wanda were inside of the Fairy Cab, off to some other godchild. Jorgen disappeared in a whirlpool.

Timmy blinked, the past memories of everything evaporating in his mind.

Where was he? What was he doing?

He looked at a picture of himself and two white figures.

Who were they...?

:::

Okay, as you can see, I changed the ending to make it better. :) I may have to write a sequel to this. I dunno.

Tell me in a review.

Heh.


End file.
